User blog:VeryUnknownFan/Total Drama Big Brother 1 Predictions
Well, since Week 1 ended with Duncan and Staci going home in the double elimination, and the fact that the competition is already on a roll, I have decided to create a predictions blog after every week. Week 2 Predictions 2 HOHs: Sky, Brick, or Lightning will win the 2 HOH results. I have a feeling that it will be a physical competition, since they are fighting for 2 HOH spots. BOTB results: I have a feeling that if any of those 4 are HOHs, that they are going to put the threats up for the block. I can see Cameron, Leonard, Trent, and Ella being the initial 4. Leonard and Harold because they were the last HOHs, and Trent and Ella because they are very nice and can have a great social game to avoid getting eviction votes. POV results: I can definitely see a geek or a brainiac winning the veto, and using it on someone similar to them, so I imagine either Harold or Leonard come off the block. I can see either another person who is great socially put on the block, like Bridgette or Samey go on the block as a replacement nominee. The biggest chance of being evicted: Cameron, Ella, Trent, and Bridgette have a good chance of getting evicted, though I think Trent and Bridgette have a bigger chance of going home over the previous 2. I think a lot of the socially nice ones will be ousted first. Showmances: I see Brick and Bridgette getting in a showmance (-_-), and I see something going on with Lightning and Amy too. Since this follows the continuity of the real TDPI, Sky and Dave might reconcile as well. Otherwise, I do not see any other options for showmances. Alliances: I am sure there will be a few alliances formed, with many people forming many alliances. Week 3 Predictions Dave was targeted and eliminated last week, so lets move on. 2 HOHs: Lightning, Trent, or Bridgette have a good chance of being the new HOHs. 2 of them are in the big alliance and are playing great games, and Trent is the most talented non ally, and can definitely end up with a win. BOTB results: I definitely see Ella and Cameron on the block, because they were on the block 2 weeks in a row, and they are easy targets. I definitely see Harold on the block as well, since he is a threat, and is not in the big alliance. Amy will most likely be on the block for being the only one to not vote with the house in the last eviction. Out of these 4, with whoever is left after the BOTB competition, the bigger threat will be evicted. I see Harold and Amy winning though, since Cameron and Ella are weak competitors. POV results: I think the veto winner will be a bit surprising, and will be won by someone who is not a Brain or someon who is in the S6 alliance, so someone in between. I can see Dawn or Trent winning the Veto, and this trampling the S6's plans. The biggest chance of being evicted: If Amy is still on the block, I see Samey rally everyone to get rid of her, but if Lightning has anything to do with it, she won't be going anywhere. If not her, than I see Cameron definitely going home. He is a big target, and Cameron has no allies, so it would be easy for everyone to swarm around him and to evict him. If there is a backdoor option, I can definitely see Dawn or Trent going up on the block. Showmances: Amy kissed Lightning at the eviction ceremony, so their showmance is already on a roll. There have been no signs of any other couple hooking up so far, so I am sure there will be a lot of focus on these two's showmance next week. Alliances: Well, the Sexy 6 is definitely in control, and successfully got rid of Dave, and things are looking really good for them right now. The alliance with Amy and Harold will probably fall apart, since the link to their alliance (Dave) is gone, and the alliance with Leonard and Harold is unknown. Will the other side of the house ally up with one another, so there can be a power switch? Week 4 Predictions After some betrayals in the S6 alliance, they managed to stay together and to vote the non ally member on the block, which happened to be the BOTB pawn Ella. 2 HOHs: I see a person who are not in the S6 alliance winning HOH, like Harold, Leonard, or Dawn. And if one person from the S6 alliance is HOH, it could be Sky, Brick, Lightning, or any of them. The S6 alliance will be ready to turn on one another to make alliances with the HOHs, and to throw one another under the bus to get some S6 members on the block. BOTB results: If there is a person from the alliance that is going up, I could see Bridgette going up, and depending on who from the S6 is HOH, Lightning has a good chance of being on the block. I predict that the S6 will fall apart in this week, but with the small chance that they do stick together, Trent is going up on the block, as he could win the HOH. Cameron could be used as a pawn instead of a target, since he cannot win anything. POV results: Since Samey is the Veto Queen, she could win it if she is chosen to play in the Veto comp, or if she is on the block. If she is not, a non S6 member can use the veto, like Leonard, Dawn, or maybe someone like Sky could win. The biggest chance of being evicted: Bridgette, Lightning, Trent, Cameron, Samey, Courtney, or Brick, but I have a feeling a S6 member is gonna go home. If a non S6 member (or maybe even a S6 member) who is not on the block wins, I can see them taking off a non S6 member off the block, and put another one from said alliance as a replacement nomination. Like if Bridgette or Lightning is on the block still, there will be someone like Samey or Courtney beside them. But one of the 5 has a big chance of going home. Showmances: With the house trying to split Amy and Lightning apart, the two will be only stronger than ever, and their showmance will blossom. Bridgette and Brick flirted a bit last week, so their showmance will develop this week as well. No other signs of showmances. Alliances: What I will predict is that the S6 will split into small groups, or will completely disband. Category:Blog posts